dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tools
Auxpex/Scanner: These devices are used to detect energy emissions, motion and biological life signs. A character using an Auspex gains a +20 bonus to Awareness tests and may make a Tech-Use Test to use an Auspex to spot things not normally detectable by Human senses alone, sich as invisible gases, nearby biosigns or ambient radiation. The standard range for an Auspex is 50M, though walls more than 50cm thick and certain shielding materials can block the scanner. Autoquill: These arcane-looking scribing devices allow the user to copy text at an impressive rate with great accurace. A character with Trade (Copyist) skill can use an auto quill to gain a +10 to their Skil Tests. Combi-Tool: Commonly found in the hands of members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Combi-Tools are versatile if somewhat bizarre mechanical devicex devices. A Character using a combi-tool gains a +10 bonus to Tech-Use Tests. Data-Slate: Data-Slates are commonplace in the Imperium, as the primary means of storing reading printed text and other media such as video or audio recordings. They are so cheap and easy to make that many contain a single media recording, such as text and can only play that single file. Others can re-record new information and receive data from other devices. Demolition Charge: A Demolition Charge is a simple explosive device, commonly used for blowing open doors, breaching walls and destroying bridges. The cost and weight for a demolition represents 1Lg of Explosives, thought it is possible to rig charges together thus increasin their destructive potential. When a Demolition charge explodes, anyone (or anything) caught withn its blast radius takes 3D10 Explosive Damage plus an additional 2 points of damage for every kiligram used. The blast radius of the charge is equal to the number of kilograms used times 5 metres. For setting and defusing Explosives, see the Demolitions skill in Chapter III Pages 101 in the core DH Rulebook. Excruciator Kit: These devices are used in the questioning of captured enemies of the Imperium, or in revealing to those who have turned away from the Emperor the nature of their sins. Each is a dazzling array of blades, needles, chemicals, drugs, thermal prongs, neural links and other devices and explicitor would need in his duties. A character with an excruciator kit gains a +20 bonus to all Interrogation Tests. Glow-Globe/Lamp Pack: A common source of light at night or in darkened areas, these handy devices can usually illuminate an area a dozen or more metres in a diameter. A typical glow-globe or lamp pack lasts 1D5 hours before it needs to be recharged or have its power cell replaced. Grapnel: Grapnels use a small launcher or gun to fire a hooked or magnetic grapnel, connected to the launcher with a thing but strong wire(100m). Onces the Grapnel attaches to the desired spot, such as a rooftop, the user can manually climb the line or activate a powered winch. In a pinch they can also be used as a crude (and messy) projectile weapon (counting as a single-shot Crossbow) Las-Cutter: When a door (or more commonly a bulkhead) cannot be opened normally, a lascutter comes into play. Originally used by miners, these short-range devices emit an intense laser beam, which can knife through hard, dense materials such as rock, steel and even armour plate with relative ease. As a general rule, a lascutter can cut through or weld shut, 10cm of metal a Turn (this length of time can be adjusted up or down depending on the thickness of the material in question) Lascutters are too unqieldy to be used in Cmbat. Magnoculars: These are powerful vision aids, with magnify distant objects. More advanced, higher-quality Magnonculars can also do such things as give range read-outs, detect heat sources, calculate target location positioning and take image snapshots for later analysis. Manacles: These are solid restraints often used by Bounty Hunters and Enforcers, which can be equally found in the hands of more nefarious individuals for darker purposes. Micro-Bead: a Micro-Bead is a short-range Communication device worn in the ear, a good out to about one Kilometre. Such things as bad weather, dense terrain and intervening rock or plasteel can greatly reduce this range however. Multi-key: As it can open most standard Imperial locks, the multikey is not a standard item for most honest Imperial Citizens. For the same reason though, they are widely sought after by Criminals and other disreputable elements. A character with a multikey gains a +30 bonus to any Secutiry Test when trying to open locks. Pict Recorder: Pict Recorders are relatively simple live-media recording devices, and some have holographic capabilities. Most also allow foir playback as well as recording, and some even built into special Servitors so they can capture important Archaeological teah-quests, weapon tests, Alien interrogations and other possibly dangerous events. Psy-Focus: Psykers often use devices to help them focus their powers. A psy-focus could be sacred bones, carved wytch staves, blasse icons or crystals. When a Psyker with a Psy-Focus makes an invocation Test (see CHAPTER III: Skills) he gains a +10 bonus. Screamer: Screamers are proximity alarms that detect motion or sound (depending on model) and alert users to incoming dangers by setting off a horrendous noise. To use a Screamer, you must succeed a Tech-Use Test. The GM rolls this test in secret so you are not sure of whether ot not the device will work properly. once set, a Screamer has a perception of 75 for the purposes of detecting Sounds or Motions. If it detects an intruder, it sounds its alarm, which can be heard anywhere out to one Kilometre. Doors, Walls and other barriers may reduce the alarm's range. Stummers: The reverse of a Screamer, stummers generate sound waves to cancel out ambient sounds and noises made by moving personnel in a small area. A character carrying an active stummer gaines a +30 bonus to Silent Move Tests. A Stummer typically has enough power for 20 minutes ot continous use before needing to be recharged(taking about one hour) Vox-Caster: A Vox is a simple communication device that can be used to send signals over great distances, up to and iincluding ships in orbit from a planet's surface. using a Vox to receive or transmit signals requires a successful Ordinary (+10) Tech--Use Test. Writing Kit: A Writing Kit contains Ink, Papers and Quills. Category:Gear